


Best of Intentions

by G8rguy



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Jonnor - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G8rguy/pseuds/G8rguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jude is enjoying having Connor as a boyfriend but with dating comes the worst part...dating advice!  And with two brothers, two sisters, and two mothers, Jude has a large family who is willing, able, and way too enthusiastic in their desire to talk with Jude about him dating Connor Stevens and after having to listen to their comments he finally snaps at the worst possible time!!</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best of Intentions

Jude left the kitchen to walk over to Connor’s house in order to ride with him and Adam to school this morning. It was almost the end of the year, the big beach party was tomorrow, and Jude was thinking about what Callie and mama had asked him in the kitchen. Did he want to be out at school? What did they want to tell people? Jude was conflicted because while he did not want to hide or lie about who he was or who he cared about, he was also very aware that once they crossed that line, there was no going back. He and Connor would forever be the ‘gay kids’ at school. 

Every day since Connor had got out of the hospital Jude had come over to visit with him but now Connor had to go back to school and he knew that they would have to deal with this. Connor had broken up with Daria without telling her why in order to be with Jude and to be honest with himself, but Jude still wasn’t sure that telling everyone was the right decision. Knocking on the door, Jude felt fairly certain that they shouldn’t say anything. The year was ending and it would be better to spend the summer just being with each other first and getting comfortable being a couple and then they could decide. 

The door opened and Adam Stevens was standing there. “Morning Jude” he said abruptly and stepped back to let him in. Jude nodded and headed to the kitchen where he heard Connor calling. Jude and Adam were still pretty uncomfortable around each other and Jude would have preferred that he and Connor spend time at his house where they felt it was okay to actually act like boyfriends, but with Connor’s foot, it made it hard. Adam was also very uncomfortable with Jude being over when he wasn’t home which just made things even more complicated. ‘They were only 14, it’s not like they would be doing anything’ Jude thought. He wasn’t Daria!

“Morning Jude!” Connor said smiling. He was wearing a red and white shirt with blue shorts and had a big smile on his face. He was obviously not only ready to go back to classes, he was excited. Connor had been talking non-stop about everything happening at school since he had been out, pumping Jude for information and though it meant facing Daria, he was still ready to go back. Jude was fairly certain getting some time without his dad was not a small part of his readiness to get back to Anchor Beach.

They made it to school early enough that they were able to sit outside and actually talk about what to do. Jude wasn’t surprised that Connor was ready to come out, his comments about his dad being the scariest person for him made Jude feel bad, but he just didn’t feel it was anyone else’s business. Connor didn’t understand that. Jude had never felt he could just be himself, but rather his identity was defined by others. The foster kid, the new kid, it got really tiring and he didn’t want to be known as “the gay kid” along with everything else. Hell, he wasn’t even 100% sure he was gay. He was totally head over heels for Connor and had been for some time, but Jude hadn’t thought about other girls or boys that way. Okay sure, seeing some of the other guys on Connor’s baseball team and soccer team wasn’t a bad thing, they were nice, but why did he have to decide everything before he was 14? He was finally settling down in one place and he was going to be at Anchor Beach till he graduated now that he had been adopted and he just wanted to blend in for a while. Connor had always stood out for good things and Jude wasn’t sure that Connor was really ready for what would happen if they did come out. 

Leaving for class that morning Jude felt really bad. He knew that Connor was excited that they could be together officially and he figured that he was just thinking that he would act with Jude like he had with Daria. Jude sighed again knowing that it probably was pretty close to the truth. Everyone in their grade like Connor, he was one of the most popular kids and if anyone could come out and no one care or change how they treated him, it would be Connor. Jude tried to shake it off and focus on the class, he would talk to Connor again this weekend about it and maybe he could explain things better.

At the end of the day, walking home after leaving Connor to wait for his dad, Jude had to admit that Connor was probably actually ready to come out. He had been forced in the closet by his dad and now that he had faced him down, he just wanted to be honest with his feelings for Jude as he was with everything else. Jude felt bad that he wasn’t as confident as his boyfriend but he promised himself that they would talk this weekend about it and that Jude would listen with an open mind. Maybe he was being selfish and it would be nice to not worry about what other people thought. Maybe being the one to control it, to be the ones who would decide what they would say would make it different enough that it would be alright. They could plan how they would talk about it: what to say and what to keep private.

 

**_After the End of the Year Beach Party_ **

Jude walked back to the parking to next to Connor sad that they couldn’t continue to hold hands as they walked. Sitting on the rocks had helped Jude get everything figured out and he hoped Connor actually understood. Especially now that the question of whether or not they were going to be out at school was no longer a question. Taylor’s decision to tell people about them had pretty much blew both of them out of the closet. Connor was obviously not worried about what others thought, but then he never really cared about what other people thought, he only cared about the opinions of those he cared about. Jude definitely admired that about his boyfriend.

Jude had felt terrible though when Connor had sounded so uncertain, that moment when Connor looked almost sick, when he doubted Jude’s feelings for him. Jude didn’t think that Connor would ever think that, Jude liked him so much and now that they were boyfriends he thought Connor wouldn’t worry but Jude realized that while Connor was so self-confident with others, he was nervous and timid with Jude. Jude had joked once about Connor being needy, but he realized now that it was truer than he realized. Connor wanted people to like him and he wanted them to tell him that. Jude needed to remember that it his boyfriend would probably need to be reassured by Jude of that fairly often. 

Seeing Stef’s car, Jude picked up his speed enough to get ahead and open the door for them. Jude helped Connor get in and get situated before getting in the car on the other side saying hello to Stef. The rest of Jude’s siblings were coming back on their own and Lena was staying to close things out but Jude and Connor were tired. “Hey boys. Did you have fun?” Stef asked with a smile.

Jude looked at Connor who was holding his hand. Connor smiled reassuringly and Jude leaned over to rest his head on Connor’s shoulder. Taking a deep breath, Jude sat back up “Mom…we need to tell you something” Jude started.

“What is it?” Stef asked concerned upon hearing her son’s worried tone.

“Connor and I were outed to the school today. Everyone knows about us” Jude said quietly.

Stef turned around in surprise. “What do you mean? Who outed you?” 

Connor looked at Jude who was still fuming. “Taylor” Connor replied.

“What? Why?” Stef was confused “I thought Taylor was your friend. Why would she out you two? How did she even know?”

Connor could see that Jude was still mad about it. “She thought that I was the one who didn’t want to come out and that I was keeping Jude a secret from everyone” Connor told Stef. “She wanted to show me that no one would care if they knew so I would see that it got out and no one cared, then I would be honest about being with Jude. We didn’t tell her about us, she just figured it out on her own.”

“She knew I liked you” Jude admitted to Connor. “She confronted me about it before we went to her house that night. Then after you borrowed her phone, did you remember to delete the texts you sent me.”

Connor closed his eyes and wanted to smack himself. “I totally forgot about that!” Connor groaned. Seeing Stef’s confused expression Connor explained “I told Jude that I came out to my dad as gay using Taylor’s phone. She must have read our conversation and knowing that you liked me, when I broke up with Daria, was able to put it all together. She confronted me yesterday about telling Daria that I liked you but I just said I couldn’t. I am so sorry Jude. This is all my fault” Connor apologized.

“No it wasn’t Connor” Stef interrupted. “No matter the reason, no one should be outed without their permission, especially when they are still figuring it all out. Taylor was wrong about this, no matter how good her intentions might have been.”

“What are you going to do?” Stef asked after a few moments of silence.

“I’m not sure” Connor admitted. Jude just squeezed his hand and they drove in silence the rest of the way to Connor’s house. 

“Connor” Stef said as they pulled up to his house “if you need anything, you know you can talk to Lena or I. We can talk with your dad if you want.”

“Thanks” Connor said to Stef. “I’m okay, but I appreciate the offer.”

Jude and Connor walked up to Connor’s front porch. “See you tomorrow?” Connor asked. Jude nodded and they hugged on the porch before Connor went in and Jude got back in the car. It was going to be a long summer as they dealt with this.

 

**_Jude’s Room – 1 week later_ **

Jude was sitting on his bed when he heard a knock on the door. Looking up he saw Callie standing there looking nervous. “Hey” she said softly “how are you doing?” 

“I’m good” Jude said uncertainly, not sure why she was acting so strange. 

Callie walked in and sat down across from him on the bed. “So…I was wondering how things are going with you and Connor?” she asked carefully.

Jude narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “Fine…why?” Jude asked looking at his sister wondering what was up.

“No reason” she said quickly, but not at all convincingly. “I just wanted to make sure everything was going okay. I mean you two got outed last week and I know you have been spending a lot of time together…practically every day” she added.

“He’s my boyfriend Callie” Jude said carefully. “Why wouldn’t I see him every day? We have summer session starting next week as well so we want to spend time together.” Jude paused. “You know, like you and Wyatt did…it’s the same thing” Jude told her. 

“I know that” Callie said nervously “but Jude you are really young, you know? I mean to have your first boyfriend. Things could be confusing” she stammered.

Jude did not like where this was going. Callie was not one who should be giving anyone advice on dating as far as he was concerned but he was trying to be nice and not snap at her. “What kind of things?” he said with a hint of warning in his voice.

Callie was too wrapped up in her own nerves to correctly interpret the meaning of Jude’s tone. “I just want to make sure you know that you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to” she said looking at Jude earnestly.

“I know that” Jude says getting confused again.

“Jude” Callie tries to start over “I mean that as you two are together, Connor might want to do things that you are not ready for yet and you should feel okay to say no.”

“Callie, Connor would never pressure me” Jude assured his sister.

“I know you think that Jude, and I bet Connor honestly does too, but he might do it and not even realize it. I just don’t want you to think that you have to do something you are not ready for just to keep him. If he doesn’t respect your boundaries, then you need to be okay with walking away” Callie said uncomfortably.

Jude looked at her not happy. They were 14 and Jude knew what she was talking about and he was definitely not ready for that stuff anytime soon, and he was certain that Connor wasn’t either. Connor and Jude had talked about the pressure that he felt from Daria and both of them had agreed to take things slowly. “Callie I appreciate this, but it’s not necessary. Connor and I talk and respect each other. You don’t have to worry about anything” Jude says clearly.

Callie nods and hugs Jude. “I just want you to be happy Jude” she whispers and the smiles as she leaves his room to head back downstairs.

Jude sighs and shakes his head. He loves his sister but he wonders if she realizes that she has had some really bad relationships and she might not be the best person to be giving that kind of advice. Laying down he wonders for a moment if maybe her advice might actually be better because she has had such bad experiences with romance. She has certainly had some bad ones in the past so maybe she has a point about what causes problems. The difference is that neither Jude nor Connor are her and they have already dealt with a lot in getting to the place they are at. Jude decides to turn on his music for a while before he calls Connor for their nightly call.

 

**_Adams-Foster Living Room – 2 weeks later_ **

Jude was sitting in the living room playing video games and feeling blue. Connor had a doctor’s appointment this afternoon and so he wouldn’t be seeing him until tomorrow as he was going to dinner with his dad afterwards. They were trying to improve their relationship which Jude understood, especially after the fiasco that happened during the father’s day brunch. 

Apparently Connor had not told his dad about them being outed and when he found out he snapped. He was all upset until Donald had shut him down. Jude was still in shock and awe about how fast Donald had stood up for Jude, well for both of them, and had accepted him. Jude felt ashamed that he wasn’t honest with his father about Connor, but he was just so nervous having him back in his life after so long. Donald ended up being more concerned about being a disappointment and embarrassment to Jude and the fact that Jude had a boyfriend didn’t matter! And an even bigger surprise, Callie had taken some steps towards forgiving him as well. Jude was really glad to be able to have Donald back in his life. 

Jude had talked with his moms about it and assured them how much he loved them both but they weren’t worried and told him that they wanted him to be able to have a relationship with Donald if he wanted it. Jude had known that Stef was the most concerned about it, especially when he first asked to invite Donald to the brunch, but after Donald had stood up for Jude and Connor against Adam, Stef was definitely pro-Donald. Jude knew that Donald would always be his father, but his moms were his parents now and he really appreciated that Donald understood that. He wanted to be in Jude’s life but he respected Stef & Lena.

Jude was surprised when Jesus suddenly plopped down on the couch and grabbed the other controller. After a quick nod, Jesus joined in and all of a sudden they were both playing the game for a while. They were playing for about a half hour when Jude noticed that Jesus kept looking over at him nervously.

“Something wrong?” Jude asked his brother.

Jesus paused the game before looking at his little brother. “No…just wondering how things are going with blondie” Jesus asked.

Jude’s eyebrow shot up “Blondie?” he asked his brother with a snort.

“You know, your boyfriend. What’s his name” Jesus grunted.

Jude sighed. “Jesus, you know his name is Connor. What’s your problem with him?” Jude asked.

Jesus looked innocent. “I don’t have a problem with Collin” he said with a snarky tone.

Jude gritted his teeth. “Jesus. Seriously? What’s your deal?”

“No deal Jude. You like Cooper, I get it” Jesus said ignoring the huff Jude made. “Just making sure everything is okay. You are happy and all.”

Jude rolled his eyes. “Everything is fine with Connor” Jude replied stressing his name.

Jesus grunted affirmatively. “Cool” he replied and unpaused the game. They played for a few more minutes before Jesus said “So Cody is behaving himself?”

Jude hit pause this time. “What?” Jude said turning towards his brother. “What do you mean?”

Jesus looked uncomfortable but determined. “I am just making sure that he isn’t doing anything you don’t want him to, you know?” Jesus asked. “Guys can be…pushy sometimes you know? Just want to make sure you know if you need me to have a talk with Conrad, I can.”

Jude looked at his brother stunned. He was so not having this conversation. “Jesus…you do know that I am a guy, right?”

Jesus looked at his brother confused. “Uh yeah. But I am your big bro and it’s part of the job description to look out for you” he told Jude. “That means also making sure that anyone who gets to date you measures up…and behaves himself” Jesus added.

Jude closed his eyes to re-center himself. “Jesus, Connor” again Jude stressed the name “and I are fine. Don’t need anything from you.”

Jesus nodded and went back to playing. They played again for a bit before it was Jude pausing the game. “And why are you so interested all of a sudden. You never cared what we did before” Jude asked.

Jesus looked uncomfortable but sighed. “He was your friend before, but now he is dating my little brother. So if he hurts you…I hurt him” Jesus said simply. “Just want to make sure you know that in case I need to deal with anything.”

Jude looks shocked. “Like what?” he asks his voice low and steady.

Jesus smirked. “If Clifford tries to pull anything you don’t like or pressures you, he needs to know that there will be…consequences. I don’t want you to feel you have to do something you don’t want to.”

Jude looks at his brother and breathes in ready to deliver a blistering reply when Lena and Mariana yell out from the kitchen for help with the groceries. Jesus jumps up and makes his escape leaving behind a very annoyed brother. The rest of the night consists of Jude steaming over his brother’s comments but after sleeping he decides it’s just Jesus being Jesus and lets it go.

 

**_Car ride to the mall_ **

Jude is in the car with Stef on the way to the mall to look for some clothes. Jude has had a growth spurt this summer and after listening to both Lena, Mariana, and Callie make comments about his shirts and pants not fitting anymore for weeks, he finally caves in and agrees to go look for stuff with Stef.

He admits he is glad to get out of the house finally. Jude loves his family, but sometimes they do get on his nerves. There also seems to be an unusually high level of interest in his relationship with Connor. Between Callie and Mariana always wanting details and Jesus dropping comments, the only sibling that seems to be leaving Jude alone is Brandon and that’s because he is so wrapped up in what’s going on at Idlewyld. 

“So” Stef starts off nonchalantly “how are things going with Connor?”

Jude groans. Not mom too he thinks to himself. “It’s going great” he replies carefully. “Everything is wonderful.”

Stef looks over at him with her patented look. The one that says ‘do you really expect me to buy that?’ that she has used on all of them. “Okay. What’s wrong?” she pushes.

“Nothing’s wrong” Jude tells her. 

She just does the look again. “I mean it!” Jude says again. “We are fine. Everyone is constantly talking about us like they expect some catastrophe to happen” he says frustrated.

“Jude honey, that’s not true” Stef says calmly. “But it’s your first relationship and it’s different for you being gay than it is for your brothers and sisters and they know that. They may be a bit worried for you, but it’s because they love you.”

“I know that mom” Jude sighs “but I just wish they would back off a bit.”

Stef smiles. “Then tell them that…nicely of course, but it is okay for you to keep some things to yourself” Stef says reassuringly. She pauses for a second before continuing “Of course that doesn’t apply to me and mama” she teases him.

“Mom!” Jude wails.

Stef laughs. “I’m kidding…well, just a bit. Mama and I are always going to worry about you baby. We want you to be happy and we know how tough things are going to be for you because we have been there. You coming out and dating at such a young age…well it’s great that you can be open and honest about yourself. It took me a whole lot longer and it did mama too, though she figured it out faster than me. We both dealt with a lot of denial and I am so proud of you for not having to spend years dealing with that. Living in the time we do is such a blessing for kids your age and I hope you appreciate it” she tells him.

“I do” Jude says nodding. He still remembers watching his moms when the Supreme Court ruling for marriage equality was announced, how overwhelmed they were. For Jude it just made sense and while he knew how important it was and how needed, he also understood that he didn’t fully understand why it was necessary, but he did know things were tougher for people who were not straight or who fit societal ‘norms’ about sex and gender but they were getting better. “And I appreciate it” he told her.

“Then you have to accept it all hon” Stef said smiling. At his confused look she laughed. “Jude, it used to be that gay people lied about who they were and hid their relationships till they were much older and usually came out as adults. That meant they didn’t really have to deal with their parents talking to them about it like gay teenagers can expect to face. But now…well now you are just like Jesus or Callie or Mariana or Brandon and that means that mama and I are going to talk to you about your relationships. That means dealing with questions that can be uncomfortable up to and including the sex talk” she told him smirking.

“We aren’t having sex!” Jude yelled in shock.

Stef smiled carefully, trying not to laugh. “Okay…that’s good. But I am pretty sure that you have thought about it haven’t you?” she looked at him knowingly and smiled again at his sudden blush. “Maybe we don’t need to have that talk today, but we will have it” Stef assured him. “But there is a lot more to a relationship before sex comes into the picture as well.” 

Jude frowned “What do you mean?” he finally asks.

Stef takes a deep breath. “There is a…physical…side to any relationship even without sex. You hold hands, kiss, hug as well.”

“Yes” Jude says nervously.

“That all leads somewhere. So you have to know where you feel comfortable. Where you draw the line to say to your partner that you are okay with or that you are not. Communication is very, very important Jude. Especially in your first relationship” Stef says looking at her youngest. “Am I making sense?” she asks him.

Jude is trying to sink into the seat. This cannot be happening again he thinks but he nods at his mom’s question, desperately hoping it will stop. Luckily they pull into the mall’s parking lot so Jude gets a reprieve, at least for a little while.

 

**_Anchor Beach Bench_ **

Jude and Connor were sitting on their usual bench at lunch and Connor could tell that Jude was chewing on something. “What’s wrong?” Connor asked Jude “you seem kinda out of it.”

Jude just shakes his head. “Just family stuff…mostly them being too nosy” Jude explains.

“About what?” Connor asks confused. He has been hanging out at Jude’s house for months and everyone is in everyone’s business so why should that suddenly bother Jude?

“Everyone seems too interested in the two of us” Jude tells him.

Connor blushes. “Your family is talking about me?” he asks nervous. “Why?”

“Well let’s see. Callie is worried that we are too young. Jesus wants to make sure you know that if you hurt me he is coming after you…of course he can’t remember your name or at least he pretends he can’t so I’m not entirely sure he would be able to find you. Then mom warned me that her and mama will be having ‘the talk’ with me soon” Jude says in a rush.

Connor looks concerned. “The talk?” he asks Jude.

Jude looks at him and raises his eyebrow without saying anything.

“Oh…OH!” Connor suddenly blushes really red. “But we aren’t…I mean we are only 14” he says feeling really self-conscious.

“I know” Jude says blushing along with is boyfriend. “Not looking forward to hearing about sex from my moms…especially since they are lesbians and I am gay. Seems like they might not be the best persons for it” Jude snickers and Connor laughs along with him. “But I don’t think that will be grounds for avoiding it for very long.”

“Why is Jesus mad? The typical hurt our brother thing?” Connor asks slightly nervous. Connor is pretty tough and able to stand up for himself but Jesus is a lot older, bigger, and on the wrestling team.

“Not totally sure to be honest” Jude confessed. “I mean other than being in our room too much, I was pretty sure that Jesus didn’t even notice us, but he was going on about you pushing me into stuff.”

Connor looked really upset. “Jude…I wouldn’t...” Connor started.

“I know” Jude yelled obviously frustrated. “We haven’t done anything that I didn’t want to do. It’s just annoying that my family thinks that I am a kid or something and you are some dangerous guy preying on me.”

Connor snickered. Jude looked over at his boyfriend and glared. Connor reached over and grabbed his hand “Do you want me to be a dangerous guy?” he teased wiggling his eyebrows.

Jude laughed at his boyfriend’s terrible attempt to look dangerous “Dork!” Jude muttered shoving Connor’s shoulder. 

“Hey!” Connor said faking upset “I can be dangerous. Tempting the sweet and innocent Judicorn into being bad” he leered…badly.

Jude blushed and his lips turned up slightly. “Really?” he whispered. “How would you make me be bad?” he teased.

Connor just smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Jude smirked…’point for the Judicorn’ he thought to himself.

 

**_One week later – Mariana’s room_ **

Jude was walking upstairs to his room when he heard Mariana yell out “JUDE!” Turning to walk to her room he saw his sister standing in front of her mirror with a ton of clothes tossed around the room.

“Jude! Tell me what you think. I have to look perfect” she tells him as she grabs him and pushes him towards the bed.

“What for?” Jude asks resigned to helping out.

“Several of the girls from the dance team are going out to a party and I have to look fabulous of course!” Mariana teases him. “I do have a standard to maintain you know” she winks.

Jude ends up spending about a half hour watching, listening, and offering advice on Mariana’s seemingly never ending wardrobe. ‘Seriously, how many outfits does she have?’ he wonders.

“So how are things with you and Connor?” she asks saucily.

Jude is caught off guard by the sudden change in conversation topics. “Good” he says simply.

Mariana huffs. “Really. That’s all I get? Good? Seriously Judicorn…I want details!” she flops down next to him smiling happily. “Any fun dates? Is he a good kisser?” she laughs at Jude’s sudden blush. “I guess that’s a yes” she squeals.

“Mari” Jude groans. 

Mariana pokes her brother happily. “Tell me…tell me…tell me!” she chants trying to tickle him.

“Fine! Fine, I tell!” Jude yells laughing to get her to stop. Catching his breath as she looks at him with that superior look she likes using on her brothers. “Things are going really well. After the gay prom we have been really good. We danced and had a fight and made up” he tells her about how they struggled with Jude’s issues with labels and then how it felt to dance with his boyfriend to his sister’s delight.

“And did you kiss after the dance?” she teased him unmercifully. 

“Yes” Jude confesses getting redder. “An even a few more times since then” he adds with a smirk.

“EEEEEEE” Mariana screams happily. “I am so happy for you Judicorn! You deserve this” she hugs him and stands up grabbing another outfit. Turning to the mirror she is smiling when she suddenly looks back at him concerned.

“As long as that’s all you’re doing” she suddenly says sounding serious.

“Huh?” Jude is caught off guard, again.

“You are pretty young Jude” Mariana says suddenly sounding more like Callie. “I mean kissing is great but when the hormones start flowing, you can lose your head. I just want to make sure you know you can tell Connor no if he pushes too move too fast.” Mariana turns away to grab another outfits leaving Jude in stunned silence.

Walking back in and twirling around Mariana notices Jude’s face. “You don’t like this one?” she asks confused.

“No…I mean it’s nice. But what you said about Connor…” Jude feels really defensive of his boyfriend right now.

“Jude I just want you to be sure before you do something. Sex isn’t something to rush into, trust me. You two are caught up in the excitement of being in a new relationship and somethings that can cause you to make a bad decision is all. You have to feel confident to tell someone not only no, but to not worry about whether or not they will like it. Speaking of…want me to do your nails?” Mariana asks changing topics so fast Jude wonders he doesn’t have whiplash.

Jude stays for another ten minutes before he is chased out as Mariana finishes getting ready to go out. Going back to his room he sighs…at least Brandon isn’t all up in his and Connor’s business. 

 

**_Two days later – Kids bathroom at Adams-Foster House_ **

Jude walks into the bathroom to brush his teeth and sees a sight that surprises him. His brother Brandon standing there shaving, not rushing or looking frazzled. 

“Hey Jude” Brandon says easily looking at his brother in the mirror.

“Morning” Jude mumbles as he reaches for his toothbrush. “How are things going at Idlewyld?” Jude asks not really paying attention.

“Tough, but good” Brandon says with a slight smile. “I am working on a new piece that I hope will make an impact. There are some really talented people there and it’s a lot more competitive than I ever realized. How are things going with you? Summer school okay?”

“It’s going good. I am looking forward to classes ending and just being able to have fun though. We had fun at the prom though” Jude said smiling.

“So things are going okay with Connor?” Brandon asked a little too casually.

Jude closed his eyes and started counting. This could not be happening. He was convinced that he would have at least one sibling who wouldn’t do this. “Great” Jude said opening his eyes and hoping his tone told his brother to drop it.

Brandon stopped and looked over at his youngest sibling. “Jude…are you okay? That didn’t sound like things were great. Are you sure everything is okay with Connor?” Brandon asked concerned.

“Everything is fine B” Jude said trying not to sound attacking. “Connor and I are good but everyone seems to be determined to give me advice whether or not I want it!”

Brandon just snorted and smiled before turning back to shaving.

Jude was flustered. “What was that for?” he asked.

Brandon sighed. “Jude…you are the youngest” Brandon said simply. Seeing that his brother didn’t get what he was saying Brandon continued. “Everyone is older than you Jude so everyone has been there and are looking out for you. As the youngest…and the only one actually in a relationship…which is really depressing now that I think about it…that means that everyone is not only interested in how you and Connor are doing and will probably give you tons of advice. No way to avoid it bro” he said laughing.

Jude groaned as he realized that Brandon was right. He hadn’t thought about it but it was true after Mariana broke up with Mat he was the only one dating someone in the house. That meant that they were all going to be up in his business. He looked up and glared at Brandon who was chuckling at Jude’s pain.

“So…” Brandon asked casually “has anyone talked to you about how it’s okay to set boundaries?” Brandon laughed at Jude’s groan of annoyance. “Okay, okay” Brandon laughed. “I will let you off of that one but just to make sure you hear it…don’t let anyone, not even Connor, pressure you into doing something you don’t want to Jude…okay?” Brandon smiled and walked out of the bathroom.  
Jude just gave up and headed back to bed. Maybe he could pretend that he didn’t have to hear the same thing from each of his siblings!

 

**_3 days later in the Kitchen_ **

Jude was sitting at the table doing homework and enjoying the relative peace that came from being alone in an empty house, a situation that rarely occurs for him. He would have much preferred to be there with Connor, but unfortunately he to run errands with his dad this afternoon so Jude was taking advantage of the time alone to get ahead in some of his school work so that he could laze around with his boyfriend without feeling guilty about it later.

“Little help here!” Lena called out from the door. 

Jude looked up and saw his mama struggling with the groceries and he jumped up to help. With only the two of them it took a bit of time to get everything unloaded and put away but Jude enjoyed the companionable time he spent with Lena, just the two of them.

“What’s for dinner?” Jude asked looking at all the food happily.

“I thought that maybe we could do tacos” Lena said happily and Jude smiled at her being willing to make one of his favorites. 

“Yum…can Connor join us for dinner?” Jude asked automatically. To be honest, they ate dinner together either at Connor’s or Jude’s more often than they ate apart. Jude had told Connor that he wanted to have at least one dinner with just the family each week, but with everyone’s schedules it was not easy to do, especially since no one else knew what Jude was trying to do. Luckily his moms typically managed to make it work more often than not.

“Sure honey” Lena said with a smile. Jude smiled and went back to the table to grab his phone when Lena continued. “How are things going with Connor?” she asked with a smirk in her voice. 

Jude looked back at his mama and saw that she was moving around the kitchen not watching him. She turned slightly and he saw the smile on her face. “You talked to mom” Jude said flatly.

Lena turned towards him, attempting to look innocent, “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean” she said smiling.

“Mama!” Jude groaned. “You too?”

Lena just laughed at her son’s complaint. “Jude, I we are just making sure that you are okay. You know we love Connor too, but you are our son, so it’s our job to look out for you” Lena smiled as she sat down next to him. “I know that Stef said we would have the talk” she tried not to laugh at the sudden look of panic on his face “but not right now. But mom and I just want to make sure you have all the information you need to make good decisions. Your brothers and sisters have made their own decisions, good and bad, and we know that you will too. Hopefully most of them will be good, but we know that you will make mistakes and you will have to deal with the consequences of them” Lena said sincerely.

“I know” Jude said softly.

Lena sighed. “I know you think you do Jude, but trust me you don’t. Until you are there, in that situation, you don’t know what choices you will face. You can listen to your brothers and sisters and to mom and me, but when it’s time, it’s just going to be you and Connor and you will have to make a decision that you may think he might not like or will be angry with you for making. It’s not that we think Connor would do anything bad, honestly, we just want to make sure that you are safe and that you feel comfortable to say no…or yes…when you want to. Now don't forget to invite Connor for dinner” she said smiling at him.

Jude nodded without saying anything, trying to seriously consider what his mama said. Lena stood up and started on dinner while Jude sent a text invite to his boyfriend. He was still unhappy that everyone was weighing in on their relationship, but maybe now that everyone had done so it was done and he could avoid future talks. 

 

**_Several days later Adams-Foster TV Room_ **

Jude walks into the tv room to try and get a good spot for him and Connor who is due to come over in a bit for movie night. Unfortunately his brothers and sisters have snagged most of the good spots and mama has already claimed prime real estate for her and mom while they get the popcorn ready. Jude figured that they could just share the bean bag chair to the side and flopped down on it.

“Connor coming over?” Callie asked looking over at Jude.

Jude nodded. “Yes, Adam is dropping him off after they grab dinner” Jude told her. He looked back at her and noticed that she was sharing a strange look with Brandon. Mariana giggled and Jesus just sighed. “Why?” he asked suspicious.

“No reason” Callie answered too quickly. Jude narrowed his eyes as he glared at her but she had turned away to avoid his gaze.

Jude stood up “Callie…why?” he repeated.

“Well…” Brandon drawled “…we were all talking and we realized that as responsible older siblings…that we should have a talk with Connor.”

Jude could feel his blood pressure start to rise. “About what” he growled.

“Just some things he needs to know if he’s dating you” Jesus said with a smirk.

Jude looked back and forth between each of his siblings. “So you all think this?” he said carefully making sure to look over at Mariana in his question.

“We are just looking out for you Judicorn” Mariana replies showing that they are all in this together.

“We want to make sure that you are comfortable bro” Brandon says smiling at Jude in a way that Jude felt was really condescending. 

Jude felt his blood boiling but he was desperately trying to calm down.

“We don’t want to see you get hurt” Callie added.

“We are okay with hurting blondie though” Jesus said trying to sound scary.

“Jesus!” Mariana smacked her twin. “We aren’t going to hurt Connor…unless of course it’s necessary” she said smiling at Jude.

“Jude, we want to make sure that you don’t feel pushed into anything” Callie starts again. Jude has stopped listening to the words they are saying but they are rehashing the last conversations each of them had with him but now as a group…going on about how they are worried that Connor will push him into something he doesn’t want.

That’s it! Jude feels the moment when he snaps. He has tried to remember what Brandon and his moms said and to give his brothers and sisters the chance to show him that they care but they have pushed him too far. He is finally done with all of their unsolicited advice, especially their constant assumption that Connor is pushing him and he is just some weak willed kid.

“SHUT UP!” Jude yells. He is somewhat ashamed to say that he really enjoyed the shocked looks on the faces of his brothers and sisters. “I am so done with all of your comments about Connor and me!” Jude notices his moms come around the corner in response to his yelling.

“My relationship with Connor is MY BUSINESS, not any of yours!” Jude sees Callie open her mouth to interrupt him “Be quiet Callie!” he yells at her and sees her jaw snap shut. “Not one of you has managed to have a good relationship and you all know it! You talk about how you each seem to lose your mind when you date someone. You can believe I am not taking dating advice from any of you!” They looked so offended by that comment Jude almost laughed

“Connor is not a psycho stalker who follows us on vacation” Jude says looking right at Jesus who suddenly looks guilty. “Nor am I violating a restraining order dating him” he says when Brandon moves to stand up but he falls back down. “We are not running away together” he said when Callie was about to jump to Brandon’s defense stopping her. Mariana opens her mouth but suddenly freezes when she sees Jude look right at her, daring her to say anything with a raised eyebrow. Does he knows?! She freezes.

“And I am tired of all of you acting like I am a week willed kid or you think that I am the submissive one in our relationship!” Jude yells at them. “I don’t need my virtue protected or guarded. I am a teenage boy, just like Connor! I think things, just the same as he does. Have any of you even thought of that?” Jude asks them without intending to give them a chance to reply. “Maybe I’m the pushy one? Maybe I want to do more with him or push for us to do more or maybe I want to rip HIS clothes off? Did any of you ever think of that?”

Jude was looking at the faces of each of his brothers and sisters and seeing the shock and guilt in their faces as he called them on their behavior. Brandon looked stunned. Callie was pale and her mouth was hanging open in shock. Jesus’s eyes were wide like Jude had smack the back of his head with a board. Adam was looking horrified. Connor had this huge grin on his face. Stef and Lena looked shocked. Mariana was… OH MY GOD! Jude screamed in his head as he suddenly froze.

Turning back in terror, he saw Connor and Adam actually standing there next to his moms who must have let them in while Jude was yelling at his siblings and he felt the blood rush from his face and he thought that he could feel his heart stop. The embarrassment that had rushed over him might literally be fatal. He saw the faces of Callie, Brandon, Jesus, and Mariana as they each realized that Connor and Adam were there and had heard Jude's tirade.

Connor was grinning like a total idiot at Jude with a 1,000 megawatt smile like he had won the damn lottery. Jude could hear Mariana start to giggle and the smirks on his other siblings’ faces indicated that they were barely holding back their laughter.

“Ahem” a voice broke the silence “…I thought of that” Adam said in a scratchy voice but his lips were turned up in a slight smile.


End file.
